


Two Idiots Stuck in Lockdown Together

by strawberry_lennonade



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 2020, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CoRoNaVeEeErUs, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Paul, George is a hero, Heartbreak, Hugs, I need ideas hehe, John hates Paul, Loneliness, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Paul is a youtuber, Paul loves nirvana, Quarantine, Secret Crush, Slow Burn (ish), Starrison at one point, Their relationship is wierd, Unfinished, YouTube, angst????, bi john, but there will be a happy ending, flatmates, its bad, lockdown - Freeform, oh my godddd they were roommates, ringo is just there, same, they bond over music, they live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_lennonade/pseuds/strawberry_lennonade
Summary: John hates Paul. Paul hates John. Lockdown forces the two to stay at home in the flat... together... John is unhappy as he has to spend more time around Paul. Paul uses this time to focus on his growing YouTube channel, but after a while, his mental health starts to deteriorate... and there’s one person who can help him.... even if he doesn’t want to....
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. An Announcement

John hated his flatmate. He hated him so much. He hated having to come home every afternoon from university just to see his self-absorbed and narcissistic little arse. Then he hated coming home in the evenings after work to still see him sat at his laptop, which he ‘borrowed’ from the uni and never gave back. He hated him for that. His flatmate was lazy. And he hated him for that also. He never cleaned or washed the dishes. He would just sit around the flat all day, eating the fridge out (which John had filled up with his own money). He dropped out of university a year ago to start his YouTube channel, which wasn’t successful enough to get him a place of his own, so he was stuck living with John. John just wanted him gone. 

It was around the middle of March. John was excited for July to come as the academic year would end, meaning he could take a gap year, which he was planning to spend travelling to Scotland to stay with relatives and then come back to Liverpool, probably stay with his Aunt, play a few gigs with his mates then go off to Hamburg again to play there. He was looking forward to this, but what he was looking forward to the most was getting away from HIM. The person he hated most in the entire world, who was sat, applying mascara on the sofa (possibly getting ready to film his next YouTube video). But some part of John was genuinely interested in the lad, he was different, but also GORGEOUS. His raven coloured mop top, those perfectly arched eyebrows, long lashes, plump lips. He would have been perfect for John.... if he was a woman. No real Liverpudlian lad would put on makeup before he left the house. John was not queer. He was too queer to even be a friend of John’s, so he couldn’t be mates with him. He would get kicked out the band. So to him, this lad was just a nuisance, who he hated more than anything. 

John sighed as he threw his leather jacket onto the coat hanger by the door and slumped onto the sofa, making the lad next to him jolt, smearing the mascara onto his chubby cheeks.

“Christ John! You’ve ruined my makeup! I am starting my livestream in 5 minutes!” The lad got up off the sofa and stormed to the mirror to fix his makeup. 

“Oh fuck off yer selfish arse! I think I deserve a rest on the couch after the long day I’ve had!”

“Doing what exactly?” The lad asked, turning around and folding his arms.

“Oh...hmmm I don’t know...Maybe.... earning money so I can pay the rent and put food on the table? Because yer don’t really help me with that do ya?” 

“John! Don’t be like this. I said one day when my channel kicks off I will help you with tha’!”

“Well it’s not going to, is it Paul? Come on, let’s be realistic. What are the chances of actually becoming big on there? I think you should just give up and get a real job.”

Paul gasped in horror.

“Well I don’t want a ‘real job’” he said, mocking John. “I want to do this as a career, I enjoy it, and I meet much nicer people... much nicer than you John!” Paul stormed off to his bedroom. John rolled his eyes and pressed the ‘on’ button, on the tv remote, turning on the 6 o clock news. 

“Breaking news! Prime Minister Boris Johnson states that the UK could possibly go into lockdown next week, if coronavirus cases continue to rise.” John looked unbothered by the news.

“Eh, even if they do put us in lockdown it’s only gonna last a couple of weeks. That shouldn’t affect me plans anyway. Just means two more weeks of that selfish prick....”

_ One week later.... _

After one week of hearing the news, daily coronavirus cases reported were in the thousands. John was getting more nervous and agitated, he started paying attention to the news every night, more than he ever had done. Until one night, on the 23rd of March, the prime minister himself appeared on tv with a very important announcement.

“As cases continue to rise, everyone must stay at home, apart from shopping for essential items or exercising on your own or with members of your household... you should not meet anyone outside of your household and if your friends ask you to meet, you should say no!” John’s heart sunk. This meant that he would have to stay in the flat with HIM 24 hours a day for the foreseeable future, the only escape being his daily exercise or food shopping. Paul on the other hand, didn’t seem too fussed about the lockdown situation. After all he spent the day filming YouTube videos, editing them and chatting with strangers, who watch his videos.


	2. Some sort of freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John’s upset! Also return of Tesco :)))

John wanted to get away from him as much as possible right now. He woke up very early in the morning, as he knew Paul woke up much later, got dressed into his Elvis t-shirt and some blue denim jeans. John opened the doors slightlyto check if Paul was still asleep, and of course he was. ‘lazy git’ he mumbled under his breath as he tied the laces of his converse. Without even eating breakfast, he slung his leather jacket over his shoulder and left the flat. Today’s plan for him, was to take a walk in the nearby park and then go to Tesco for some groceries. He had to make the most of the ‘freedom’ of being able to leave the flat for only once a day. This was the new normal, and it was going to be very hard for someone like John to get used to, especially living with his nightmare roommate, who was getting on his nerves even more now. The streets of Liverpool were a lot quieter than usual. The once bustling and crowded streets now fallen silent all because of a virus. John didn’t understand the need for all of this. Wasn’t it just a bit over the top? It was similar to a flu... right??? (Not at all) And nobody takes these drastic measures for flu season every year. Although he did appreciate the peace and quiet as it meant he could calm down, so he wouldn’t rip Paul’s face off when he returned. 

Tesco was also empty. John had brought a face mask with him, as Paul annoyingly told him to bring it with him wherever he went, so Paul didn’t catch the virus from him. It wasn’t even mandatory to wear one anyway. He entered the supermarket without it on. Not that he wanted to spread the virus to his roommate... _not at all._... but because Tesco was empty and there was no point in wearing one in an empty store, especially if he didn’t have to. He walked straight towards the toilet roll section, they were running out of that, only because Paul used most of it to dry his makeup brushes with. He was just about to grab the last roll on the shelf, but a tanned, skinny hand took it first.

“Oi mate give us that back!”

“John?”

“George! Sorry mate, I didn’t recognise ya with yer mask on! How are ya? Bloody dreadful this is innit.”

“It is yeah. Sorry about the toilet roll. You can have it, I already bought a pack of 9 yesterday.” George handed him the pack of toilet roll. 

“Cheers, yer not panic buying are yer?”

“Uh yeah, Ringo is very high risk apparently so I’m just gonna stock up the house so we can both isolate. I wouldn’t want him to get it, apparently this virus is very dangerous.”

“Ahhh, well I’m takin’ every chance I get to get away from... ya know... him.”

“John, he isn’t that bad you know, I used to hang around with him before he left, he’s a nice guy. Maybe you should start to get to know him a bit better. We don’t know when this is going to end, probably not very soon and he is probably lonely in lockdown so make the most of it.”

“I do know him. I’ve been living with that for two years, he gets on me nerves.”

“How? John, please. Just give him a chance!”

“But he’s wierd. Have yer seen what he wears?”

“Yeah, he’s alternative? What’s wrong with that. He’s gear trust me.”

“Alright Geo, I’ll try and talk to him. But if he does turn out to be a dickhead, It’s your fault George.”

George just rolled his eyes at John, sometimes his mate could be a pain in the arse. But he was worried for Paul, he was extremely lonely living with John. He would be even more lonelier in lockdown, and was scared that it may impact his mental health as didn’t really have a real social life other than George himself. John was the only one that could help him, even if he didn’t want to. John went to collect the rest of his shopping, coffee, water, vegetables, a chicken, frozen food. He didn’t get much food though, as he was planning to get bits everyday, so it would give him an excuse to leave the house.

As soon as he got back to the flat, Paul was awake and singing along to songs in his room. John was irritated, as it was still quite early and Paul was already up and making a noise. 

“I can’t spend lockdown with this idiot! He must be doing this on purpose just to annoy me.” He mumbled, putting a mug under the coffee machine and switching it on. He stormed towards Paul’s bedroom, about to scream at him to shut the fuck up. Or maybe he was going to do worse, he was going to punch him. Yeah, that would shut him up. He clenched his fists as he got closer to the door, the sound of Paul’s annoying voice getting louder and louder. But then the singing stopped as he reached out for the handle, he remembered what George had said in Tesco and John relaxed, he unclenched his fist, and took a deep breath. Then he calmly walked away from the door and into his own room. 

John opened his laptop and sat down at his desk. He avoided all of the emails from his professor and headed straight for YouTube. He clicked the search bar and typed in ‘pmacca’ and hesitated before he finally clicked enter. Then a logo with Paul’s face on it appeared. So he clicked on that as well, which took him to his channel. 

“He has 1.6k subscribers?” He mumbled, scanning the YouTube page, with somewhat interest. Then he refreshed the page and a new video appeared, which must have been filmed this morning while John was out. He slipped on his headphones because god forbid Paul catching him looking at his YouTube channel and watching his videos, and clicked on the video. A bunch of roses popped up on the screen with ‘pmacca’ in cursive over the top, some groovy music was playing in the background. Then Paul’s perfect face appeared on his laptop screen. 

“Hey guys! It’s Paul here! Welcome back to my channel. Today we will be talking about how to survive lockdown, if you are on your own....” 

“But... but you’re not on your own?” John whispered back at the screen. 

“I’ve been living in this flat for nearly two years now, the guy I live with is alright, we don’t really talk much, mostly argue.” Paul laughed, almost nervously. “But I just wish he would talk to me, make me feel welcome here, instead of feeling like I’m in the way or something. I don’t really have many friends outside the flat also, as most of my time is now spent online talking to you guys. Honestly I don’t know what I would do without you guys, you make me feel like I am welcome in this world... so thank you. Now on with some tips and tricks to survive lockdown!...”

John was speechless, he stared at the screen in shock. He didn’t know whether to be offended or feel sorry for the poor lad. George was right...again, Paul was lonely and suffering. He slammed the lid of his laptop and went to grab his coffee, which was now stone cold. But weirdly that part of him couldn’t stop looking at his channel, he kinda missed watching him already, so he went back to his laptop, and opened it again, to see Paul’s face still on the screen, but this time he noticed the hurt and sadness in his eyes as he watched the rest of the video. 


	3. The Truth of Paul McCartney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is fed up, his mental health is getting worse, which makes John feel bad about the way he has treated him in the past.

The rest of that morning went by with John binge watching Paul’s videos. He tried to stop and finish his essays for uni, but he just couldn’t. He clicked on the ‘playlist’ button, to see a playlist full of songs which Paul had done covers of. He scrolled down until he saw one which he had done of his favourite singer, Elvis. Needless to say, he was very intrigued partially because it was Elvis but also because he wanted to hear Paul’s voice. And he was fascinated by Paul’s singing of ‘can’t help falling in love’. However he was confused about the fact that he was playing the guitar upside down, which looked strange to John. 

“Maybe the lad isn’t as irritating as I thought? Maybe I can actually get along with him? We have things in common?” He asked himself and worked up enough courage to get up and make his way to Paul’s bedroom. However his stomach felt heavy as he walked across the corridor and he started shaking, as he lifted his hand to knock at the door. Why was he so nervous about talking to his flat mate? He took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times. 

“Come in.” Paul said, but his voice sounded broken and muffled. John entered the room to see Paul’s slim and tall figure laying on his bed with his back to John and his head stuck in the pillow. His room had band posters scattered around it, one was just plain black with a wonky smiley face on it, which contrasted to the white walls underneath. 

“Hi Paul.”

“What do you want John?” 

“I just wanted to talk to ya. I mean we are stuck together now so we might as well get to know eachother.” John chuckled.

“So it takes a global pandemic for you actually acknowledge my existence and want talk to me? Thanks a lot!” Paul scoffed, burying his face further into the pillow. John’s heart sunk. He felt bad for the lad and how he had treated him.

“Paul... please... I know I was in the wrong, how I’ve treated yer badly. I promise I will change and we can put all of this behind us.”

“John, I said I will pay you the rent when my channel can actually make me a decent amount of money if this is what this is about.”

“No It’s not about that!”

“Then what is it then!” 

“Paul, do ya even want to do that as a job?” John sat down on Paul’s bed and put a hand on his shoulder. Paul sat up to look John in the eyes, Paul’s eyes were puffy and red, full of sadness and despair. 

“Oh Paul.... I’m so sorry.” 

“No John it’s not your fault. I never actually wanted to become a YouTuber, it’s very stressful. I have to spend all day filming, editing, going through comments and liking them, doing livestreams.... sticking to the same schedule every single day. I never really get time to relax, and recently I’ve been getting a lot of hate comments about my looks and it’s starting to affect me. I don’t want to do this anymore, but the only reason why I have to keep doing it is because I’m lonely and I need to pay you the money back for the rent.” Paul burst out crying into his black hoodie sleeve once again. John put his arm around Paul and brought him into a hug with one hand, and the other rubbing his back. 

“There there.... it’s alright Paulie... you’re not alone anymore...” John reassured him. “How about we eat a nice homemade tea together tonight, watch movies and then chill out? Take yer mind off things.”

“Sure John, whatever. I will cancel tonight’s livestream.”

“Great. I’ll see you at 6 then!”


	4. 6pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Paul find out that they have more in common than they think... but is it enough to help blossom their relationship and save Paul?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a test today and I panicked. Last time that happened I ended up getting an A* (howww????) and I’m only half way through my first year of A-Levels.

John felt somewhat excited to be spending the evening with Paul. A feeling that he had never had before about the lad. Usually he would prefer him to stay in his room and not bother him, only coming out for food, drink and going to the bathroom but all of a sudden he wanted the boys company. John looked at a recipe on his phone for a roast chicken dinner and started peeling the vegetables. He placed an elvis vinyl on the record player and placed the needle onto the disk. John froze and his cheeks flushed as ‘can’t help falling in love’ started playing. His mind went back to the beautiful cover sung by Paul, and he started to miss his goddamn pretty face already.

“Hey John, what are you cooking for us?” Paul asked, the sad, lost face earlier replaced by a fresh and happier one, making John smile also.

“I’m making us a roast chicken dinner with apple crumble for dessert.”

“Mmmmmm John! That sounds delicious! Reminds me of friday night dinner! Crimble crumble haha!” Paul was back to his sunshiny self, which John had never seen him like before, and he had to admit, he really liked it. Paul was fun!

“Shalom Jackie!” John laughed, giving his best Jim impression, which made Paul chuckle also.

When the meal was ready, they both sat down at the table together for the first time in almost two years. They started tucking into the meal that John had put together for the two of them, usually he would get a takeaway and leave Paul to fend for himself, but that was out of the question because of the situation in the world right now and the strange new feelings he had towards his flatmate, Paul gazing at him across the table was not helping.

“John! You’re such an amazing cook! I wish I could cook like that!”

“Thanks luv..” John had never called him that before...or any man. Paul chuckled and blushed at the term of endearment. “So Paul, before I decide that I like ya, I must know yer taste in music. Because if it’s shit I’m not talking to yer.” John joked. Paul shook his head and laughed.

“Well I’ll have you know, my music taste is amazing!” Paul replied in a fake sassy voice. “It’s very mixed but very picky. I don’t know why, I’m just wierd like that.”

“Go on. Tell us who ya like.”

“Elvis...”

“Brilliant!”

“Queen..”

“Yep!”

“Arctic Monkeys...”

“Heard of them, they’re alright.”

“Nirvana..”

“Nah never heard of them.”

Paul gasped.

“How could you have never heard of Nirvana!?”

“I don’t know Paul, are they any good?”

“Yeah! They’re amazing! I have one of their vinyls, Nevermind it’s called. Can I put it on?”

“Of course!”

Paul ran to his bedroom and came out with a vinyl depicting a naked baby swimming after a dollar bill.

“I have a feeling it’s going to be good just by looking at the cover!”

“It’s amazing, very different to Queen and Elvis though...” Paul replaced the elvis vinyl with the nirvana one. ‘Smells like teen spirit’ started to play. John stared at the record player, his mouth wide open. They sat through the entire album until they got to the end of ‘Something in the way’.

“So. What do you think?” Asked Paul, placing the vinyl carefully back into the sleeve.

“Wow....that was amazing!” John cried. “Let’s listen to it again!”

“Haha, I knew you would like it Johnny!”

“Paul, you are a lot like me than I thought you were.... I like you.”

“I like you too, John.” Paul replied, with a smile. “So what do you like to do.. when you’re not like y’know working...”

“I play in a band with a few of my other mates, but obviously that can’t happen at the minute!”

“That’s cool. I play too.”

“I kno-oh- do ya???” John panicked, he could never let Paul know that he was watching all of his videos earlier.

“What?”

“I heard ya play.”

“Oh cool. I’ve been writing a song. I can play it if you like?”

“Awesome! I’d love to hear yer play!”

Paul ran back to his room and grabbed his guitar, he then sat back on the floor in front of John and began to play his song.

“Wait!” Paul stopped playing after the first few chords. “It’s upside down.”

“I’m left handed, silly!” Paul laughed.

“Oh, sorryyyy... carry on.”

And he did. He was excited to hear Paul’s sweet voice, and the fact that he was performing to him and only him, not thousands of strangers on YouTube. The song was beautiful, just like him. He didn’t want it to end. It nearly brought tears to John’s eyes, which was rare for him. John hadn’t cried since he lost his mother, and now a pretty boy sat in the living room, playing a sweet song on an acoustic guitar was setting him off. He just about managed to wipe his eye before Paul finished the song.

“Paulie... that was beautiful... who’s it about? This person that yer wish loved ya? Girl or boy?” He didn’t want to assume that Paul only liked men.

“Boy...” Paul said quietly. “I wrote it just before lockdown, there’s this guy y’know, and I love him so much, but I don’t think he sees me like that. I think he sees me more as a friend.”

“Well ya don’t know if ya don’t ask him. What’s he like?”

“He’s very tough...I think... brown hair, brown eyes, plays in a band.... He is an awful lot like you John.” Paul teased.

“Oh really.” John teased back. His heart rate was increasing. Paul loved him..... the pretty boy sat in front of him loved him. He didn’t know what to say.

“John... I have a confession to make... I’ve always liked you, since I moved in, but I don’t think you liked me very much so I just repressed it I guess. But tonight I think we really connected, and it just reminded me of these feelings...”

John was speechless. He thought Paul was gay. But gay for him?? No, he thought Paul hated him as much as he hated him in the past. But he secretly loved him?? This news was quite a shock to him.

“Uhhh....”

“Oh god! Why did I just say that! I’m insane!!! Of course you wouldn’t love me, you’re straight!” And Paul immediately took off to his room with his guitar.

“Paul wait! I’m not! I’m b-“

It was too late. Paul had closed the door to the bedroom and locked it, shutting John out of his life. John felt like crying for the second time tonight. Paul’s company was the only real fun he had in years. Yeah he loved travelling to all the clubs with his band and that, but he enjoyed it a bit less after his break up with Stu. Paul was right, they did have a connection, but now it was all gone in a blink of an eye, and they were back to hating each other again. John picked up the Nirvana vinyl, which Paul had left behind, and placed it on the shelf with his own collection of vinyls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the sad ending to the chapter :(  
> I promise it will get better for the two! I’m starting to think that Paul’s character is kinda based on me with my mental health issues throughout the first UK lockdown.


	5. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry I forgot to post this chapter because I had to do a Fine Art project...lol (it’s a self portrait of my ugly face hehe)... Also I’m screaming because some of my favourite Beatles fanfic authors are leaving kudos on this!!! (I can’t even write properly I’m so sorry. I reread these like 10 times before I post).

A few weeks had passed, it was now the end of April and the country were still in lockdown. John was still heartbroken, he had tried everything to try and get Paul to talk to him, sat outside his bedroom door every night calling for him. But no reply.All he could do was listen to the Nevermind vinyl on repeat, every single day, as a reminder of Paul. Because Paul wouldn’t face him in person, he decided to try and ring Paul’s phone. Paul was laying in bed, mascara running down his face. He heard the vibration of his phone and looked up to see who was calling him. He hoped it would have been George, but no. It was John’s number. He picked it up to decline it, but realised he didn’t want to intentionally hurt John, so put it back down and left it ringing. John put his phone down and held his head in his hands. What was he going to do? He didn’t want Paul to hate him forever. Those weeks seemed to drag without him and he was feeling as lonely as ever. 

He missed Paul so much, so he decided to go on his YouTube channel as he wanted to see that stunning face. A new video popped up that said ‘I’m leaving YouTube... and probably this world...’ the thumbnail of Paul, that same lost face as before, but with tears running down his face. He immediately clicked the video. 

“Hey guys, it’s Paul. I can’t do this anymore. It’s too much stress. It’s seriously bringing me down. I feel like I am worth nothing. I’ve lost all of my friends and flatmate and it’s all my fault. I’m suffering enough at the minute as it is. The hate comments are not helping. Lockdown means I can’t go out and I’m tired of it. It’s supposed to teach us to never take people for granted but I keep pushing people away and it serves me right. I’m not sure how much longer I can go on.. before I do something silly...” John’s stomach dropped. No... Paul couldn’t do that.... He had already lost Paul once... he couldn’t lose him again. So he FaceTimed George to ask for his help. George’s slim face appeared on his screen.

“Hi George! I need your help immediately.”

“Hey John, what’s the matter.”

“Darling who are you talking to?” A deep voice said in the background.

“It’s just John, my love.” Ringo then came into the camera view and kissed George on the head, which wasn’t helping John’s situation in any way, just making him uncomfortable and kinda jealous, as he wanted what they had with someone who couldn’t even talk to him anymore. 

“Hello John!” He said with a huge grin.

“Hi Rings.” 

“So yeah, what’s the matter John?” George asked.

“It’s Paul.”

“Awww have you finally become friends with him?”

“It’s a long story. But yeah we did. Then turns out he always loved me and ever since he told me that, he refused speak to me, like I didn’t reject him. I was about to tell him I was bi and felt the same but he ran off.”

“Awww maybe he’s just shy.”

“No george... I’ve tried everything... and I came across this YouTube video.” John held up his laptop to the phone screen so George could watch the video. He gasped. 

“No John. You can’t let this happen to him. Don’t let him do something stupid.”

“What do I do!!??!”

“He mentioned he was sick of lockdown. Take him out for a walk and a picnic, I’m sure you’re allowed to do that as you both live together. Maybe it will help him and make him feel better.”

“Thanks George, I’ll try that. But what if he still ignores me?”

“Then call me back. We can’t let Paul do anything silly. He’s too precious.”

John decided to write him a note, shoved it under his bedroom door, and left the flat to go back to Tesco. This time however, he wore a mask as he wanted to protect Paul. Meanwhile in the flat, Paul stared at the note on the floor, got out of bed and picked it up. Hethought of tearing it into pieces. But he couldn’t. He still had feelings for John and didn’t want to avoid him any longer. He was reluctant to open the note just in case it was just a ‘FUCK YOU’ written on it. But eventually, he stopped himself from overthinking and opened it

_ Paul, _

_ Please meet me at the park, i need to tell you something. And don’t worry, I’m not going to beat you up or anything. Haha. I just want to talk about what happened that night, if you feel comfortable. If not, please just come anyway, just to get out of the house. I miss you. _

_ Love from Johnny xxx _

Paul’s heart skipped a beat. He was overjoyed that John still hadn’t given up on him, which surprised him as he knew John wasn’t a very patient person. He must care about him a lot then...He was also relieved that it wasn’t a letter telling him to ‘go fuck himself’. So Paul decided to get ready for the first time in weeks. He settled on a pair of black, skinny ripped jeans, a nirvana t-shirt, a black denim jacket with roses stitched on to it, some converse and a black beanie. He applied some eyeliner and headed towards the door of the flat. He took a deep breath as he stepped out of the door. He hadn’t been out in more than a month.

He arrived at the park after a short 5 minute walk. He froze when he saw John, who was sat on a gingham picnic blanket, staring at the grass nervously. Paul’s hands started to shake and his heart was pounding that much as he approached him, that he was scared that it would break through his chest. John looked up to see a figure dressed in all black approach him. His face immediately lit up and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Paul! You made it!”

“Hey John. There was no need for all this y’know.” He said shyly, refusing to make eye contact with John. Paul sat down on the blanket awkwardly, but John didn’t seem to mind, he was just glad that he was here. 

“Paul... that night-“

“I know... I’m sorry, I’m an idiot. I ruined our friendship...”

“No. You didn’t let me finish. I was about to tell you that I felt the same way.... I’m bisexual Paul.”

Paul’s hazel eyes, full of hope, finally met John’s.

“John... I always thought you were straight...”

“Do you still love me Paul?” John revealed a bouquet of red roses from behind his back. Paul’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped in surprise. This was definitely not how he was expecting this to go. He was expecting to return back to the flat with a black eye and an enemy, not a bouquet of flowers and a boyfriend.

“John....they are beautiful.... I love roses, they are my favourite flower. How did you know?”

“They match yer jacket.”

“They do!” Paul held the bouquet to the patches on his jacket for comparison. 

“I have some water here, to put them in.” John handed him a water bottle so he could put in the flowers. After organising them, he looked up to gaze at his lover. John wrapped his arms around Paul, bringing him into a tight hug. Paul hugged back, leaning his head on John’s chest. It was around seven at night, meaning the sun would go down soon, so John could watch it with his lovely Paul. They ate the food that John had gotten for them and chatted to each other, revealing more things that the two had in common. Finally sunset came and John brought Paul into a cuddle once again, he wanted to feel his presence in this remarkable moment. The sunset cast an orangey glow on Paul’s face, his huge eyes, becoming honey from the orange rays, gazing at the scene of the setting sun. 

“It’s beautiful...” Paul whispered.

“Not as beautiful as you, my love.”

“Oh Johnny.... I love you... so much..”

“I love you more than anything....”

And then time stopped.... John’s fingers curled around Paul’s jaw, lifting it up to meet him. The raw emotion Paul felt as his lips finally connected with John’s. His lips felt so soft against his and he felt as though he was dreaming. John’s eyes were still half open as he wanted to peek at his lover. The kiss was so soft and delicate, but also full of need. The sun had fully descended when their lips parted, leaving them in the dusk. After a while of staring at each other in the moonlight, they decided to pack up and go back to the flat, in need of some rest after the eventful day....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m now seeing the effects of not doing english for an entire year on this fanfic. Also I’m feeling down because everyone in my college has made friends and then there’s just me, who’s sat lonely in a corner of my college’s costa. My timetable sucks because I have huge gaps between my lessons and nobody to spend it with :(((


	6. 17/6/2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul’s birthday is the next day, and he is upset about having to spend it in lockdown. John just wants to make it better for him

17/6/2020

It was 18th of June tomorrow. A very important day in John’s calendar. The previous years, a day to celebrate as Paul would be out of the flat most of the day and night, allowing John a day of peace and quiet, but this year to celebrate his birthday actually WITH him. Usually Paul would go out partying with George for his birthday, their mutual friend, who they actually met each other through two years ago, when George suggested to John that Paul needed a place to live nearer to the university, making John feel sorry for him and take him in, like a stray kitten. But this year was different. He couldn’t go partying with George or even John. Everywhere apart from retail stores were closed still. Paul was a little upset by this, as he missed George, but was lucky that he was able to spent it with his boyfriend, who he had been with for nearly twomonths. John picked up on the fact that he was disappointed with having a lockdown birthday, so he set out to make it special for him, while trying to keep it a secret from Paul. 

“Where are you going dear?” Asked Paul, noticing that John had put his leather jacket onand was about to grab the flat keys off the table. 

“I’m just nipping out for a few bits of shopping.”

“Oh, that’s alright then. I’ll come with you.”

“No. please can you stay here, I might have a few parcels coming today.”

“Sure thing. Love you, see you soon.”

John picked up the keys, leaned down and wrapped his arms around Paul from behind the sofa, squeezing into a tight but affectionate cuddle. He then gave him a quick kiss goodbye and left the flat. Paul felt like he was on cloud nine, every single hug and kiss meant so much to him and John, even after two months of dating. The pure joy they felt every time their lips touched, it’s like they couldn’t get enough of it. In all of Paul’s two years that he was living with him, he never expected John to become his partner, his loved one, the one that he cared most about in the entire world. 

Not many places were open and the streets were still empty, so John couldn’t go shopping for special gifts for Paul. He loved buying gifts for Paul, just to see the pure joy on his face. In the past two months he had bought him a gift or two.... or three....maybe about five...every time payday came. As much as Paul was grateful for receiving these lovely gifts from John, such as heart-shaped boxes (hahah nirvana) of chocolates and the most beautiful bouquets of roses, he also felt guilty as he couldn’t afford to do the same. He would always say something like ‘oh John, you shouldn’t have’ or ‘I can’t even do the same... oh god I feel so bad... but thank you Johnny’ but John would always reply with ‘your love means more to me than any gift’ , making Paul love him even more. And it was true, Paul’s love meant more to John than anything in the world...And vice versa. 

After buying what seemed like the whole stock of party food, John came home to see Paul curled up on the sofa, staring blankly at the television screen, plump lips pouted, wide eyes narrowed. John’s heart rate increased dramatically and the room started to spin. Paul wasn’t angry at him was he? He didn’t like seeing him like this. He dropped the bags by his feet and approached the sulking boy on the sofa. 

“Hey Paulie, what’s the matter?” John sat beside him and stroked his thigh softly.

“They said pubs and restaurants won’t open till the 4th of July...” (wheyyy my birthday (yes my birthday is on Independence Day for all my American readers) and I was lucky as pubs, restaurants and more shops opened that day in England!!! (Sorry for interrupting, I’ll get on with it)). “My birthday is tomorrow! What are we going to do? We can’t see George and his boyfriend and have a party or anything! It’s my 21st birthday and it’s going to be shit!!!”

“Babe, don’t you worry. I’m going to make this the best 21st ever, even if we are in lockdown, trust me.”

“Johnny... you’re the best! I love you.” Paul sat up and wrapped his arms around John’s neck. John knew exactly what was coming and grabbed the boy’s slim waist, pulling him closer until he come to rest atop of John’s muscular thighs. Paul took John’s bottom lip between his. John grasped Paul’s jaw with one hand and tilted his head, taking this opportunity to deepen the kiss. He lowered his other hand so he was now cupping Paul’s perky bum. Paul clung on to him desperately as their tongues danced together, and after what felt like forever, Paul pulled away from John’s lips slightly, in an attempt to get his breath back. He returned to his lips for one last peck and nuzzled into John’s neck. They both knew not to go much further with their relationship as they wanted to take it slow and enjoy every moment that they spent together. And this was Paul’s first relationship with a man after realising that he was gay, so he didn’t feel ready for much else yet, as much as he really wanted his first time to be with John.

“Alright!” John took a deep breath and slapped Paul’s bum, telling him to get off his lap. “Let’s make this the best birthday ever, my darling. You stay here, I don’t want you taking any sneaky peeks. It’s a surprise.”

“I won’t Johnny, I’ll stay in my room for now. There’s something i need to do.” 

“Also about that. When IKEA opens up again do you want to redecorate one of the rooms so we can both share?” 

“we can do yours, it’s bigger than mine.”

“Yeah then use yours for storage or an office.”

“Sounds like a plan! Oh god I can’t wait to sleep right next to you every night!”

“And I’ll be holding you close, my love.”

Paul sighed softly and closed his eyes, dreaming of him and John all snuggled up, legs tangled together under a messy duvet. The feeling of John’s pale and smooth skin coming into contact with his. Waking up and John’s angular face, his almond shaped eyes, his soft auburn hair are the first things he sees. Oh, how much he wanted that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops 😅. It’s been a while.... sorry. I’ve been busy with my artwork, which is due on Friday and is still not even half done. Luckily I have a study day tomorrow so I can catch up. I’ve also had exams (it’s gone okay). So sorry for not posting regularly, it just depends on how much work I have to do. See ya in the next one :)


End file.
